Yo trabajo sola
by TheF00l
Summary: Constanze está haciendo otros de sus inventos. No la molesten.


Durante 6 meses Constanze había permanecido recluida en su laboratorio, tratando de hacer funcionar su unidad Stanbot más reciente. Ella misma hizo el diseño, ahora estaba programando la inteligencia artificial. Esto último era lo que la tenía estancada. Las respuestas de los Stanbots anteriores, aunque eran prácticas, carecían de un sentimiento real. Además de las mejoras físicas, este nuevo modelo era más alto, podía levantar un mayor peso y poseía herramientas integradas en su chasis. Un set de llaves, destornilladores, un soplete, el tipo de cosas que una bruja-mecánica suele necesitar con frecuencia. Lo que le faltaba a este Stanbot era la capacidad de expresarse de manera automática. Constanze estaba harta de escuchar la voz monótona de los modelos anteriores, y su lenguaje corporal acartonado no ayudaban para nada. Para que los Stanbots clásicos hicieran acciones como saludar, bailar o posar, de manera natural, tenían que ser controlados manualmente en el proceso, por lo que Constanze tenía que concentrarse, dejando de lado cualquier otra actividad, o crear la secuencia de animación en _Witchthema_ , un software que ella desarrolló a los 11 años en sus vacaciones de verano. El problema con esta opción era la enorme cantidad de tiempo que gastaría en hacer una animación creíble y la cantidad de animaciones que tendría que hacer para dar al Stanbot un abanico de respuestas variado. Por muy buena que sea una animación en concreto, si el robot la repetía a cada rato, se iba a perder la gracia pronto.

No, ella quería que su nuevo Stanbot respondiera como si fuera un ser humano. Este problema la había mantenido en vela por medio año. Sin contar el estudio previo que hizo al inicio del desarrollo de su proyecto. Ella llevaba aproximadamente unos dos años estudiando la anatomía del cuerpo humano, sus articulaciones y como estas actuaban cuando estaban en movimiento. Leyendo enciclopedias de psicología, actuación teatral, la teoría detrás de la reanimación de cadáveres y los infames resultados que las brujas obtenían al tratar de crear vida a partir de la nada. Sin embargo, a ella le daba lo mismo. Ella sólo quería un robot convincente, no le interesaba crear a otro ser vivo.

Después de otra semana sin frutos, Constanze salió de su laboratorio por comida. La habitación que solía compartir con el "Equipo Verde" estaba vacía. Jasminka y Amanda ya habían egresado de Luna Nova y estaban viviendo sus vidas afuera. Constanze estaba en la cuerda floja, si reprobaba los exámenes una vez más la iban a expulsar. Ya había reprobado dos veces en los años anteriores. Ella podría haber ido, responder los exámenes y lo más probable es que pasaría. No sería la calificación más alta, pero habría pasado. Sus problemas no la dejaban hacer otra cosa. En lo único que ella pensaba era en cómo demonios se podía programar a un robot de esa manera. Cada intento parecía ser el ganador, el capaz de satisfacer su ambición, pero no, algo faltaba, un gesto era muy sobreactuado, la voz seguía siendo monótona, repetía las mismas palabras y frases. Una cosa del Stanbot no le agradaba a Constanze y, sin darse cuenta, esa cosa cada vez era más pequeña e insignificante. Tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que iba en buen camino si alguien hubiera estado hay para ver de lo que era capaz el robot, y maravillarse al hacerlo, pero nadie, sin contarla a ella, había puesto un pie en ese laboratorio en todos los meses que habían pasado. Cada vez el motivo de su frustración era más trivial; un detallito; dejando de lado todo lo que había conseguido, poniendo sus avances en una esquina de su mente, donde no la distrajera, dejándola a ella sola con su impotencia.

Ella caminó por los pasillos, eran las 3 de la tarde y la mayoría de las estudiantes estaban a punto de salir de clases. Constanze ignoraba los horarios de las clases, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que fue a una. Un grupo de estudiantes vieron pasar a Constanze al salir. Ellas la observaron sorprendidas, desviando sus miradas en el momento en que ella se las devolvió. Después de que ella se alejó unos metros del grupo, doblando la esquina del pasillo, pudo escuchar las risas de sus compañeras. Ella las ignoró y siguió su camino. Si antes le costaba comunicarse con los demás, ahora simple y llanamente no podía. Le irritaba estar con otros.

Se sentó en la cafetería de la academia a comer su sándwi(t)ch. En la mesa de una esquina se encontraba ella, perdida en sus pensamientos, ignorando el jolgorio que hacían las estudiantes sentadas en las otras mesas. En un momento, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la estaban viendo a ella. Ellas se dieron la vuelta, riéndose. Constanze pensó que se estaban burlando de ella y se fue con el ceño fruncido. El grupo de la mesa lo notó.

—Esa amargada no aguanta nada. Con razón no tiene amigos. —dijo una de ellas.

—Deberíamos decirle porque nos reímos—respondió la que estaba a su lado, preocupada —, y, de paso, invitarla con nosotras.

—Si quieres, anda.

Las demás miraron a la brujita amigable, esperando su respuesta.

—Pero es que... —Vio a Constanze cruzando la puerta —me da miedo.

Constanze fue al baño, orinó y se fue a lavar las manos. Entonces, supo por qué sus compañeras se reían tanto a sus espaldas. Seguía vistiendo su pijama, una camisa blanca con mangas cortas y unos pantalones de algodón rosados. Lo consiguió en una tienda de descuento; sección infantil. Se quedó parada ahí, viendo su reflejo. Estaba despeinada, con el pelo grasoso, manchada con aceite en toda su cara, escuálida, pálida, ojerosa, con los dientes amarillentos, descuidada. Volvió, conteniendo su vergüenza, a su laboratorio. El Stanbot inacabado estaba esperándola, apagado.

Ella siguió trabajando hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Se llevó al Stanbot con ella a la cama y se acostó con él, dándole la espalda. Cubrió a ambos con las sabanas, sacó su varita y tocó al Stanbot con ella, dándole la orden de abrazarla. Lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Trató de secar sus lágrimas, pero sus brazos estaban atrapados en el abrazo de la máquina, no podía sacar su varita para cancelar su orden. Trataba de extender los brazos, pero no tenía la fuerza. Estaba débil y cansada por trabajar todo el día. Más lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Constanze, pero el robot no estaba programado para secarlas todavía. La acción del Stanbot estaba programada para dejar ir a Constanze cuando despertase. Eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer, dormir hasta el siguiente día.


End file.
